Nerazim
|cost=125 100 |buildtime=50|produced=Gateway|req=Templar Archives|hotkey=K|groundattack=40s|airattack=n\a|armor=1|range=1|sight=7|cooldown=30|}} A Dark Templar is a member of a group of Protoss based on ShakurasUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. - there is a history of hatred between them and the Protoss of Aiur. Dark Templar cut off their psionic appendages to demonstrate their contempt for the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History The Dark Templar were originally a group of Rogue Tribes which lived in hiding on Aiur. They were considered rogues for refusing to submit to the Khala. The Protoss Conclave knew of their existence, but had kept them a secret until about 1000 years before StarCraft starts. Fearing that the knowledge of their rogue nature would undermine their efforts of spreading the Khala, they determined that the Rogue Tribes were a threat, and ordered Adun to destroy them. Adun was considered a very valiant and powerful young warrior. He was also an extreme idealist, so many Conclave members thought it was a mistake of the Judicators to send him. Instead of destroying the Rogue Tribes, Adun tried to teach them psionics. One of the first abilities they learned was how to bend light around themselves, which renders them virtually invisible. He did this so the Rogue Tribes could hide from the Conclave. He tried to teach them more powers, such as psionic storms, but this backfired. Without the discipline of the Khala they could not control these storms, which spiralled over Aiur. Perhaps these storms were actually created by the first Dark Archons, as these psionic entities had not been created for 1000 yearsUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. (about the time these storms took place) due to being too dangerous. In any event, now the Protoss Conclave could not hide the existence of the Rogue Tribes, so now the Conclave had a choice to either destroy them, banish them or admit that they'd let them live. It is unknown what censure Adun received, but he probably continued to live for a time. The barely reunited Protoss Tribes began to fight once more, in addition to the hunts called for on the Rogue Tribes.1998-07-17. Expedition; second Protoss civil war. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Eventually the Rogue Tribes were forced to surrender. Instead of destroying them, the Conclave had them loaded onto an old but functional Xel'Naga freighter and secretly exiled them. They became a taboo subject and the Judicators tried to hide the evidence. Over the years the stories emerged as rumors about Dark Templar and Fallen Ones. Exile The Rogue Templar journeyed through the stars for a long time, hundreds of years. During this time the creation of the Dark Archon was banned,Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. and the habit of cutting off their psionic appendages became common. In order to use psionic powers, they were forced to draw energy from the void. They also developed their fleet of Corsairs, vessels designed to defend themselves as they had traveled through the stars.Corsair. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. Zeratul, a Prelate of the Dark Templar, had said: "I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities..." Perhaps he was speaking of these journeys. During these journeys the Rogue Tribes had encountered Char, probably early in their journey. While the Zerg had not yet reached Char, the Rogue Tribes somehow lost the Khalis crystal on the planet. The Rogue Tribes eventually discovered the dark planet, Shakuras, during their journeys and remained, due to the presence of a Xel'Naga Temple. On the planet, they either found or created a Warp Gate which they could use to travel to Aiur. However, they did not use that Gate to connect to Aiur for a long time. Struggling to adapt to their harsh and nearly lightless environment, the Rogue Tribes altered their skills and even their biology to cope. Eventually Raszagal, age 1045 at the time of the Brood WAr, and the only Dark Templar who was old enough to clearly remember Aiur, became the Matriarch of the Dark Templar. Reappearance The Dark Templar learned of the Zerg when Sarah Kerrigan, undergoing a transformation in a cocoon, was transported to Char. Kerrigan released a psychic plea for help to former comrades, drawing the attention of both Tassadar (a High Templar) and Zeratul, a Dark Templar leader and adventurer. The two Protoss leaders met and eventually joined forces against the Zerg. They hatched a plot to conduct a weapons test against Cerebrates, brain-like Zerg which control Broods which are effectively immortal, since the Overmind can reincarnate them from any injury, even death; the plot involved fooling the new Zerg agent, Infested Kerrigan. The test was successful; Zeratul slew the Cerebrate Zasz. This formed a psychic connection between him and the Overmind; Zeratul learned of the Overmind's plans, and the Overmind learned the secret location of Aiur from Zeratul in a form useable to it. Zerg agent Infested Kerrigan was dispatched to deal with the Protoss. She inflicted heavy defeats on the Protoss, who were forced to flee. She captured Zeratul and the other surviving Dark Templar, but Tassadar escaped. Tassadar later returned with reinforcements and rescued the Dark Templar; he convinced them to return to Aiur and help fight the Zerg that plagued that world. Return to Aiur The return of the Dark Templar to Aiur, working alongside members of the Templar Caste such as Tassadar and Fenix sparked a civil war between Tassadar and the Protoss Conclave. The Conclave did not believe the stated reason of the Dark Templar for being on Aiur (the ability to destroy Cerebrates). Before the Dark Templar could attack the Zerg, first they had to defeat the Conclave in battle. The Dark Templar stealthy tactics resulted in the destruction of the "Heart of the Conclave", but the canny Aldaris took Tassadar prisoner. The Dark Templar vanished, causing Fenix to lose faith in them, but they returned in time to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave. Zeratul later slew two Zerg Cerebrates, weakening the Zerg forces on Aiur. The Conclave saw the results of this and admitted they were wrong about the Dark Templar. However, they were unable to provide backup. Tassadar's forces launched an attack on the Zerg Overmind; after a desperate battle, Tassadar charged himself up with Dark Templar energy and crash-landed his Carrier into the Overmind. (No ordinary High Templar could do this, as only Dark Templar energy could slay the Overmind.) A Second Exile Tassadar's sacrifice had a strong negative effect, unfortunately; the Zerg went insane and slew most of the Protoss. Zeratul offered the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras as a refuge for the Protoss; Aldaris reluctantly agreed with him. The Khalai refugees fled through a Warp Gate to Shakuras. They established a new settlement called New Antioch. The Zerg managed to follow them. At least two Cerebrates established themselves on Shakuras. These Cerebrates were slain, but the Zerg maintained their grip on Shakuras. Infested Kerrigan surprised the Protoss by appearing on Shakuras and offering an alliance. She said the Cerebrates were servants of a second Overmind growing on Char and were her enemy. If the second Overmind reached maturity, it would take control of her, turning her (once again) into a horrible murderer. Raszagal accepted her surprising offer, but Aldaris was offended and vanished. Raszagal said that the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras could slay all the Zerg there, but only if the Protoss could acquire the Uraj and Khalis crystals. Zeratul, the new Protoss Executor Artanis and Infested Kerrigan cooperated in acquiring these cyrstals. They hurried back to Shakuras, fearing the Zerg had conquered it in the meantime. Aldaris' Rebellion When the heroes returned to Shakuras, they were shocked to find the planet griped in civil war. Aldaris had taken control of the Protoss from Aiur and rebelled against Raszagal, who ordered the destruction of the revolt. Zeratul felt something was wrong with Raszagal, who was normally gentle, but followed her orders. Artanis, a High Templar, followed Raszagal in preference to Aldaris. Raszagal's forces defeated Aldaris, who then attempted to explain his reasoning for the revolt - Infested Kerrigan had taken control of Raszagal's mind - when Infested Kerrigan suddenly appeared and killed Aldaris. The shocked Protoss evicted her from the planet. Raszagal said that evicting Kerrigan restored her mind to herself. Ulrejaz's Rebellion :Main article: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance A combined Templar and Dark Templar force left Shakuras to conduct a mission on Aiur; the rescue of a number of wounded Protoss warriors abandoned in Stasis Cells on the world. The Protoss had to fight their way past Zerg colonies to do so, but when they reached the Stasis Cells, a quartet of Dark Templar appeared and destroyed two of them (killing the Protoss within). They were forced to surrender before they could destroy the third cell. These Dark Templar were led by Ulrejaz, who hated the thought of harboring Khalai and other Protoss from Aiur on Shakuras. He claimed that slaying the high born Templar was a sacred act. In a demonstration of Protoss unity, a tribunal consisting of Protoss from Aiur and Dark Templar sentenced Ulrejaz to imprisonment. The trial was interrupted by an attack of Terrans, who had somehow discovered the location of Shakuras. Early in the attack, they freed Ulrejaz and his minions, who stole a number of Khaydarin Crystals before fleeing. Ulrejaz has created an alliance with Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, who had previously used Khaydarin Crystal-based techniques to control a Zerg Cerebrate and thus an entire Brood. Their plots included using warped Khaydarin Crystals to control and mutate Zerg until they could withstand the power of the Xel'Naga Temple and to use a powerful EMP Generator during battle against the Protoss. Their plan involved unleashing the enhanced Zerg upon Shakuras, which would cause the Dark Templar to flee to their hidden places, leaving the Protoss from Aiur exposed to assault. However, the plan partially failed; a combined Protoss from Aiur/Dark Templar force destroyed his EMP Generator and struck an alliance with Schezar (breaking the alliance with Ulrejaz). Schezar believed that Ulrejaz had gone insane since he fused with three of his followers to create a super-powered Dark Archon. Ulrejaz still attempted his plan, assassinating Schezar for his "treachery" and producing the enhanced Zerg. However he was defeated and forced to flee. There are Dark Templar who still hold Ulrejaz's beliefs, according to various previews of StarCraft: Ghost. Web of Treachery Infested Kerrigan had unfinished business with the Protoss. She returned in force after greatly enhancing her forces with assistance from unlikely allies. Her forces directly assaulted the capital, Talematros. The Xel'Naga Temple was not activated during the battle. Despite the capital's formidable defenses, her minion Infested Duran discovered a weak point and destroyed the city. During the confusion, the Zerg kidnapped Raszagal. Zeratul, backed up with other Protoss forces, arrived at Char, exceedingly angry at the kidnapping. Kerrigan proposed a deal; if Zeratul would help her kill the second Overmind, she would allow Raszagal to return. Raszagal herself helped convince Zeratul of the dangers of the Overmind. Kerrigan's Swarm and a number of Dark Templars battled with the second Overmind's Zerg and their United Earth Directorate masters and won a hard-fought victory. Zeratul personally slew the second Overmind. He then asked for the return of Raszagal, who appeared but refused to return. She was obviously still under Kerrigan's control. Zeratul "counter-kidnapped" Raszagal and fled with her. The Future Kerrigan was not willing to let Raszagal escape. Her forces descended from Char's orbital platform in order to sweep the planet before Zeratul could initiate dimensional recall and whisk Raszagal back to Shakuras. She found the base where the Protoss were keeping Raszagal within a Stasis Cell and destroyed said base. Zeratul himself appeared, destroying the Stasis Cell and stabbing Raszagal. Before she died, Raszagal told Zeratul that she was finally freed of Kerrigan's control and "into your hands, I place the future". (Many fans see this as her passing her position to Zeratul.) The Future, In Limbo :Main article: Dark Origin Kerrigan allowed Zeratul to leave the planet unharmed. The Protoss, however, had suffered a heavy defeat and were scattered. Zeratul tried to find survivors of the Protoss fleet and hoped to encounter Artanis among them. His companions discovered Protoss power signatures on a dark moon that had no record of Protoss settlements from before. Thinking Artanis might be down there, Zeratul took a small force to investigate. They knew there were Terrans there who might oppose them, and the Terrans did fight back. Artanis wasn't there, and the only Protoss were prisoners in Stasis Cells. The Terrans were taking part in a strange experiment, creating Hybrids of Protoss and Zerg, under the guidance of Samir Duran. Zeratul and Duran had a disturbing conversation, in which Duran implied he was a servant of the Xel'Naga and was finishing their work. Zeratul slew the sole Hybrid present, but afterwards was unable to tell his companions of what he had seen. He has not been seen again, leaving Shakuras bereft of one of its greatest leaders. In the upcoming conflict, the Dark Templar have created a new form of cybernetic warrior, similar to the Protoss Dragoon, to assist them in combat; the Stalker, which has a short-range teleportation system. The Shadow Walk The Shadow Walk is an element of Dark Templar culture that requires all protoss to pass it before oficially becoming a Dark Templar. It requires the aspirant to walk down a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring out unexpectedly to assault him/her. Once making it to the end of the valley without being incapitated, the protoss passes the test. Those who have followed the path of the Khala find it far more difficult to complete the trial and to date, only two individuals who have followed Khas's philosophy have passed, one of which was Tassadar, managing to pass the test through combining his Templar energies with those that Zeratul had taught him. While Zeratul appears to know the identity of the other protoss of a similar background who passed the trial, he has yet to reveal more. Game Unit . Dark Templar warriors are armed with modified psi-blade technology, known as warp blades, and strive to protect their race and the ancient secrets of their tribes. By channeling their dark energies through these blades, they can permanently kill Zerg Cerebrates. They are also always cloaked. Abilities Summon Dark Archon * Starting ability. Recently the Dark Templar have allowed the creation of the Dark Archon, which appears to be different and somewhat more stable than its previous form. Upgrades * Ground Weapons * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium Category:Organizations Category:Protoss units Category:StarCraft Protoss units Category:StarCraft II Protoss units